


DRABBLE: Shadow Dancing (Gilderoy Lockhart)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy loves to dance... Dance with me monkey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Shadow Dancing (Gilderoy Lockhart)

**DRABBLE:** Shadow Dancing (Gilderoy Lockhart)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Gilderoy Lockhart  
 **RATING:** PG-13? (for mention of cock)  
 **WORD COUNT:** 121 words  
 **SUMMARY:** Gilderoy loves to dance... Dance with me monkey!  
 **A/N:** Written during Drabble-a-go-go with [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) based on music prompts. Inspired by Andy Gibb's 'Shadow Dancing'.

Gilderoy Lockhart was in love.

It was the love that no other man or woman could give.

The staff at St. Mungo's were tortured daily with this love… this love for dancing. Had he taken to ballroom dancing, as many of the other patients had, perhaps they would not have been as shocked by his behavior. Who knows? They may have even returned his quills for him to continue practicing his joined-up writing.

Alas, when they found him dancing starkers with a lantern behind him making shadow puppets as he danced, his cock making circles in the air as the muggles known only by the letters B and G sang of shadow dancing, they knew it was time for solitary confinement.


End file.
